


Homeschoolstuck

by JUSTAKnightInDesguise



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTAKnightInDesguise/pseuds/JUSTAKnightInDesguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fan-session for Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeschoolstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this might be very stupid. :P

A young girl stands alone in her room; tablet in one hand and headphones on her head. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2016; is her favorite webcomics birthday. Even though it was 6 years ago that the WEBCOMIC was started, it was only a year ago that she first heard of it. What is this girl's name?

WARRIOR PRINCESS.

HECK YES! The girl exclaims. THAT IS TOTALLY MY NAME. That's not right. Correct it. 

BECCA WOFFORD

Your name is in fact Becca Wofford. You have a variety of interests, some of which can be seen on posters on your bedroom walls. You share a room with your little sister, who doesn't share all your fandoms. One of which is the popular webcomic HOMESTUCK. you only have one friend who likes homestuck with you, but you're never able to talk to him because he's three years younger than you and you hang out with his older brother; who is also your MOIRAIL. You hang out with him and your other friend one Wednesdays and Sundays. You like very GEEKY THINGS like DOCTOR WHO, SUPERNATURAL, GRAVITY FALLS and LEGEND OF ZELDA. you wield a STAFF KIND STRIFF SPECIBUS and sometimes accidentally bruise and cut yourself playing with your bow staff. You and your moirail are both seventeen and are only seven days apart from each other. What will you do?

You've decided to pester whoever's on your FRUITY RUMPUS MAGICAL SLEEPOVER CHAT at the moment. Yes, you did make a group chat room and named it after a homestuck thing; no, nobody who's a part of it knows what it came from.  
Looks like D's on.

allGames [AG] responded to chat room  
AG: Happy 413! :D   
grizzlyCharacters [GC] responded to chat room  
GC: whats 413?  
AG: Homestuck's birthday. :)   
GC: ok then  
AG: You knoW What else is today?   
GC: i can't think of anything special  
AG: My copy of Hive SWap is coming today!! :D   
GC: cool  
GC: that's the homestuck game right?  
AG: yup, AND I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED. :D :D  
gryffindorApproved [GA] responded to chat room  
GA: Don't break anything  
AG: No promises.  
GA: This is why you need a babysitter.  
AG: This is Why I have you AS my babysitter.  
GC: well obviously someone's not doing something right then because Becca is still crazy.  
GA: It isn't my fault, I have to take care of two of them.  
AG: But Sarah has Savage.  
AG: But this isn't my fault I was given those beans you persuaded me to sell my coW aWay for beans and Without those beans there'd been no stalk to get up to the giants in the first place!  
GA: What???  
GC: what cow?????  
awesomeTimelady [AT] responded to chat room  
AT: she is doing into the woods.  
AG: Love that movie. :D :D   
GA: That movie was great.  
GC: my sisters wouldn't stop singing it for a month.  
AG: UPS GUY.  
allGames [AG] stopped responding to chat room

You hum do re mi from Rhythm Heaven and your tablet gets sucked into your SOUNDTRACK MODUS; man you love your modus, so easy to use sometimes. You bust out of your room and watch your mom sign for the packages from behind the corner. She takes the packages to her office and you sneak in with her, she sets the game on her desk, quickly goes through the other pieces of mail and takes the rest to your dad's office. You snatch the package from her desk and find its only a book. You put the book back up there and run out of her office, you hide in the hallway until she goes back into her office. She must've taken the game into your dad's office. You sneak up to the jarred office door and peek in, you see the game in one of those poofy yellow packages sitting on the waist level fileing cabinet. You slowly step through the door and grab the game. Your dad is busy and doesn't notice yet so you abscond out of there. Once in the safety of the kitchen, you do the legend of Zelda treasure thing with the game in one hand in the air. A few seconds soaking it in you run to your computer in the living room and start it up. 

Becca: fill in friends.

You decide to fill in your friends to this awesome news. You whistle the song of storms and get a arm full of jacket. Dang you doorways.... you think. You hum the do re mi tune and catch your tablet. 

AG: UPS GUY  
allGames [AG] stopped responding to chat room  
GA: GO BECCA GO.  
AT: she just ran out of our room.  
GC: yup.  
GA: Figured.  
GA: So what are you guys doing?  
GC: schoolwork.  
AT: youtube.  
GA: Good job Sarah.  
AT: thank you.  
allGames [AG] responded to chat room  
AG: GUYS I GOT DA GAME.   
AG: THE GAME IS MINE.  
GA: MISSION COMPLETE.  
AG: YES.  
GC: alright. I've got to go do homework  
GA: Fun.  
GC: yup.  
grizzlyCharacters [GC] stopped responding to chat room  
AT: me too.  
AT: bye  
awesomeTimelady [AT] stopped responding to chat room  
GA: I've got to do stuff too. ILY, Bye.   
gyffindorApproved [GA] stopped responding to chat room  
AG: Well fine then. I don't need you either.  
AG: JUST leave me. You traitors.  
AG: Haha jk, I don't care. :P bye.  
allGames [AG] stopped responding to chat room

You open the game case and take out the CD, it has the sburb spiral logo design on it and is hella cool. You put the game in the disk drive and a download client pops up, it says SBURB CLIENT instead of Hive Swap client like it was supposed to. It also reads: "waiting for Sburb Host User to connect." Uhhhhhhhhhhh... What? You decide to pester your other friend who also is getting the game. He should know what's up.

allGames [AG] started pestering greatCyclist [GC]

AG: Yo dude, you have Hive SWap yet?  
GC: no you?  
AG: Yeah and it's being Weird....  
GC: how?  
AG: It's saying Sburb client... O-o   
GC: wait brb  
greatCyclist [GC] is now idle  
AG: oh great.

You open the game case again to now notice a second disk behind the first one. It has a slightly different design and is purple instead of green. You open the operator's manuel and you find its completely blank except for a hand written URL to mspaintadventures. You type it into your browser and hit enter. It's an AH self insert recap page. His weird orange character being the only thing in the picture. The page has a chat log and you click on it. It reads:

AH: I've done all I can. 

You click on the arrow. The next page pops up, it's black with white letters saying "look outside." You open the chat log and it says: 

AH: it's your turn now. Good luck. 

You race to the window and look out it. You see nothing but mayhem. Neighbors running from and screaming at the same thing your staring at. Flaming meteors falling everywhere. Your friends, family. You know what to do. You can save them. Just like Roxy did with the carapaces. All you need is to find your way into the medium. Time to find a server player.


End file.
